1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind power converters and more particularly to windmills that are multi-directional and produce relatively high torque at low speeds of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windmills have been known for a long time and are used to generate energy by converting wind power into useful forms of energy. They have been employed to turn wheels, to pump water, to turn generators, to produce electricity. Their use as a common way to produce electricity has not progressed for a number of reasons, including the fact that electricity has been relatively cheap to purchase.
While windmills have been known to generate high torque outputs, this usually has required that they turn at fairly high r.p.m.s. It is also desirable to develop a maximum torque in varying wind conditions. Further, some windmills are subject to severe damage during high winds. Thus, it is desirable to provide a windmill constructed to prevent significant damage during these high winds.